Warriors of Bikini Bottom
When SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy find out they are apart of great warrior families, they move to a foreign city called Swiss City to begin training of becoming great warriors. The episodes are 20-35 minutes long (not counting one-hour specials). Episodes Behold! Tribe of the North!: SpongeBob is sent to the Tribe of the North without Patrick or Sandy, rivalry starts between them. They then challenge each other to a race around Swiss City to see what tribe is better. (TV-14-V) (19:52) Behold! Training Begins!: Training begins for the tribes. (TV-PG-V) (25:43) Behold! A Dangerous Teacher!: Patrick's teacher is out sick, so a new teacher fills in for him. But, could this teacher be dangerous?! (TV-14-V) Behold! The Cake of Wisdom!: SpongeBob is going to deliver The Cake of Wisdom to the other tribe to announce peace between the tribes. But what SpongeBob doesn't know is that this cake gives full warrior powers, so now everyone is after it! (TV-PG-V) Behold! The First Battle!: The tribes have their first battle and Sandy plans to cheat by using karate! Can SpongeBob stop Sandy in the act? (TV-PG-V) Behold! The Sky Legend! (1 hour special): The tribes hear about a man who says he sees a castle in a far away distance from the news. Despite discouragement from their fellow tribe members, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy are all after it for their tribe, no matter how many monsters they have to fight! (TV-14-V) Behold! Patrick's True Form!: Patrick reveals a magic curse that made his true form inside a demon dog during a battle. When the people who put the curse on him become old and die, Patrick's curse gets a glitch and he keeps changing into a demon dog at random times. (TV-PG-V) Behold! Monster of the North!: When SpongeBob learns how to turn into a monster, his monster instincts become incontrollable at night to the point where he will kill anyone who gets in his way! (TV-14-V) Behold! The Crazy Sponge!: Sandy believes SpongeBob has gone crazy when he starts talking about that the training place will explode. (TV-PG-V) Behold! South Demon Dog Meeting!: Patrick has been acting weird and SpongeBob starts spying on him only to learn that the entire south tribe are having the demon dog glitch! (TV-PG-V) Behold! Blood of the Demon Dog!: When one of the demon dog warriors bleeds after a fight, some of the blood drips on SpongeBob. SpongeBob begins to act strange...hmm....(TV-14-V) Behold! The Spongy Demon Dog!: SpongeBob turns into a demon dog in the middle of the night and kills one of the north warriors. But, who is it? (TV-14-V) Behold! The New Trainer Dogs!: The tribes get trainer dogs to come along with them in the night. (TV-PG-V) Behold! The Only Monster Corpse!: A monster corpse is found along the side of the world and everyone takes credit for it's killing! (TV-PG-DLV) Behold! The City of Blood! (1 hour special): After a strong battle which knocks out SpongeBob into a coma, he is sent to an imaginative land of nightmares, called "The City of Blood". (TV-14-LV) Behold! The Ultimate Punch!: Before Sandy can move up into a new warrior level, she must learn the ultimate punch, but it seems impossible! (TV-PG-V) Behold! Argument to Battle!: When SpongeBob and Sandy get into a heated argument, it turns into the fight of the century! (TV-PG) Behold! The Cake Monster!: There's a mask-wearing monster stealing cake in Swiss City, but no one is willing to stop it. Who will face their fears? (TV-PG) Behold! Matchmaking Demons!: A new girl comes into Swiss City and attempts to play matchmaker for SpongeBob and Sandy, when she is really a monster in disguise. (TV-PG-V) Behold! The Cake Mirror!: A cake exposes the new girl's true form, as monsters are allgeric to glitter, which was all over Sandy's dress while preparing for her date with SpongeBob. The ultimate battle begins! (TV-PG-DV) Behold! The Red Sky!: Sandy discovers the red sky, morphed by monsters, which rains down corpses of previous warriors to frighten her off. Will she be frightened? (TV-14-V) Behold! The Sad Beheading Of Sensei!: The sensei is murdered, and those on SpongeBob's tribe all out to catch the murderer! (TV-14-V) Behold! SpongeBob's Older Brother!: Blackjack moves to Swiss City as a tall know-it-all trying to woo Sandy. (TV-PG-LV) Behold! From Death to Death!: Blackjack almost drowns in a river meanwhile Squidward has grown old and passed away and the gang is invited to his funeral. But at the last minute, a villain appears! (TV-PG-V) Behold! Fangs Gone Wild!: The gang becomes obsessed with Spongelight and Sensei II tries to lower then out of it, before a true secret about obsession is revealed...(TV-PG-V) Behold! Behold! Behold!: Time repeats itself over and over again due to a plot by a monster to change time and murder the whole gang in one minute. (TV-14-V) Behold! Warriors of the Underworld!: SpongeBob travels over to the underworld in order to recover a crystal ball which will reveal who will be the best warrior. (TV-PG) Behold! Lucky Black Cat!: On Halloween, a mysterious black cat shadow appears in Sandy's room, supposedly a ghost of a slaughtered monster, and refuses to leave. But, this monster always takes the shape of a hunky new fish Sandy's crushing on. (TV-PG-V) Behold! Twins of Horror: Part I!: A group of five 13-year-old girls who were raised by Man Ray begin their first attack on Swiss City. These girls also have magical powers, and turn SpongeBob into a frog! (TV-PG-V) Behold! Twins of Horror: Part II!: A deadly potion is sent out by Man Ray to poison Sensei II, but Sandy bombs their secret hideout. (TV-PG-V) Behold! Twins of Horror! Part III!: Two of the five girls die in the bombing, and the three remaining trap the warriors in a fake dojo as their destruction of Swiss City begins. (TV-PG-V) Behold! Twins of Horror! Part IV!: Blackjack, who had hid out during the entire crisis, sneaks out of his cabin to deactivate the bomb activated to destroy Swiss City. Blackjack was also wearing a strong-scenting cologne which the girls were allergic too, weakening them. He eventually weakens them to their defeat, but a match goes off and sets Blackjack's cabin on fire! (TV-PG-V) Behold! Like Brother, Like Brother!: After Blackjack's cabin burns down, he must share one with SpongeBob, and the two get into constant arguments which get violent. (TV-PG-V) Behold! Can't We Just Share?: Tribes cross on each other's property, supposedly as a joke, but none of the senseis think this is funny. How long before this joke dies down? (TV-PG-V) Behold! One Man's Sword Is Another Girl's Pleasure!: Sandy falls in love with a warrior of Bikini Bottom, who actually only harms those who stand in the way of Sandy. What happens when he goes too far? (TV-14-V) Behold! The Terror of Dirty Bubble!: The Dirty Bubble secretly joins Spongebob's clan and starts a war! Meanwhile, Patrick and Sandy begin a relationship, but Sandy is taken by monsters to the City of Blood! Will good prevail? (TV-14-DLSV) Note: This episode is not aired on Bikini Bottom TV Junior for the fact that it would require too much editing. Behold! The Zombies Strike Back!: Zombies come back from the dead after a potion is released, made by a mad scientist living in the City of Blood. The evil people of the City of Blood try to raise the zombies as their slaves, but are showing no luck. Now, it's up to the clans to stop the zombies! (TV-14-V) Behold! I'll Go The Distance!: A magical witch moves into Swiss City, much to everyone's disliking. However, she is actually the innocent daughter of the leader in the City of Blood who ran away after seeing all the evil, so they try to hide her before her father finds her. (TV-PG) Behold! The Father Of The Devil!: The witch's father comes to take her back, but a battle starts to see who gets to keep her! (TV-14-V) Behold! The Evil Troll Cult!: While the North tribe are out practising for battle, they stumble across a cult of trolls, who brainwash and capture them. Meanwhile, Patrick and Sandy's relationship gets even stronger. (TV-14-SV) Behold! War Rises!: A weak creature named War, who was once an extremely powerful monster who killed millions and wiped out towns, manifests itself on the body of Spongebob, sucking life from him and getting stronger all the while. The Tribe of the North try to stop War from growing any larger desperately, but all fails and War comes off Spongebob as what he once was, leaving Spongebob lifeless. Is Spongebob really dead? Will War triumph? Find out in the next episode! (TV-PG-DLV) Behold! The Final Act!: The vicious creature continues to kill the people of Swiss City, until Sensei II takes him to his bloody end. (TV-14-V) Behold! Patrick the Reaper!: Spongebob enters limbo because of a monster's attack, and while he is there, the Grim Reaper comes to take his life. Spongebob, in terror, kills the Reaper, and goes down to earth, with the Reaper's cloak. Patrick, out of curiosity, puts on the cloak, and now is a DANGER TO ALL CLANS! (TV-14-DV) Behold! Assassin vs. Reaper!: The clans team up to send out assassins to kill Patrick, now that he is a reaper. (TV-PG-V) Behold! Patrick's Last Words!: The assassins kill Patrick finally, with his last words asking for forgiveness. In death, he sheds his cloak. In terrible despair, Spongebob and the other clans must find a way to resurrect Patrick. (TV-PG-DV) Behold! Kenshin! Kenshin! Kenshin!: An anime parody, drawn in anime style. A human SpongeBob fights demons with a human kawaii Sandy. In the end, it turns out it was all SpongeBob's dream. (TV-PG-V) Behold! Monsters of the Mind!: Spongebob and the clans grow a magical plant which Patrick finds to be an effective drug. They all start using it, but the side effect is that it blanks your mind temporarily, allowing invisible monsters to overrun your brain! Can the clan fight them? (TV-14) Note: '''The episode was originally rated TV-PG-LV, but the drug theme pushed it up. Behold! Tribe Rivalry!: After the accidental death of a Wind clan member after one of Spongebob's pranks, the clans begin to fight and hate each other. The only link they still have is Patrick and Sandy. Can they bring the clans back together? (TV-PG-DLSV) Behold! Wrath of the Fire Warriors!: A new clan move into Swiss City, called the Tribe of Fire. Everyone is happy with them, until Blackjack finds out a terrible secret - they are evil. Angered upon the secret being found out, the clan commences war! (TV-14-V) '''Note: '''This is the first episode to be rated 15 in England. It was rated for '''strong bloody fantasy violence. As a result, it is not aired on Bikini Bottom TV Junior. Behold! Crouching Sponge, Hidden Starfish!: The tribes begin teaching karate, and the best each lesson gets a prize. Sandy gets one each time, so some of the other students plot to kill her. (TV-PG-DV) Behold! The Truth Of Their Love!: The clans discover of Patrick and Sandy's love, and keep them both tied up, forbidding them from seeing each other. (TV-PG-LV) Behold! The Creature of Blood!: Swiss City is puzzled by a series of mysterious deaths all around. Spongebob believes it is a vampiric creature - as all the victims are drained of blood. (TV-14-V) Behold! The Krusty Klan!: Mr. Krabs is stranded in Swiss City after a boating accident. He joins Spongebob's clan, but other people have something to say about his greediness... (TV-PG-DV) Behold! The Plan Against Old Man Krabs!: SpongeBob's clan believe that Mr. Krabs will only slow them down, so they try to get rid of him. (TV-PG-V) Behold! The Seven Creatures! Part I: While Spongebob is looking for a book in the library on how to become an amazing warrior, he comes across a book on how to resurrect the dead. He tries to resurrect Squidward, but ends up resurrecting the deadly septuplet monsters, War, Pain, Doom, Horror, Misfortune, Murder and Fear. They all begin to destroy Swiss City, killing hundreds. Can Spongebob reverse the spell, or will he be next? (TV-14-DLSV) Note: '''The episode was not aired on Bikini Bottom TV Junior because it would take too much editing and that they would have to cut a key scene to make it appropriate. The episode was rated "12" in England though for '''moderate bloody fantasy violence, sex references, language, and gore. '''As a result, none of the Seven Creatures episodes are shown on this channel as it would confuse the viewers. Behold! The Seven Creatures! Part II: Spongebob overhears the monsters' plan to kill the best warrior out of each clan, so he tries to weaken himself. But Sandy is the best in the South tribe and she will not weaken herself. Meanwhile, the monsters pillage the town and kill even more. (TV-14-DV) Behold! The Seven Creatures: Part III: Things seem hopeless as the entire Water clan are wiped out and Sensei II is brutally murdered, but Patrick has an idea that could save them all - or destroy them all. Will the idea work? Will the seven creatures win the battle? (TV-14-DLV) Behold! The Seven Creatures: Part IV: Patrick's plan does not work, and the monsters are cloned from toxic radiation. A huge battle begins over Swiss City, the final battle for many... (TV-14-LV) '''Note: The episode is not shown before 9:00 on many channels, along with Behold! Monsters of the Mind!, Behold! Wrath of the Fire Warriors!, Behold! The Terror of Dirty Bubble! and the other Seven Creatures episodes. Behold! North Clan Uncovered!: SpongeBob's clan learns of their secret power and how they can use as an advantage to other clans during battles. (TV-PG-LV) Behold! The Monster of Groomob Lake!: Patrick thinks he sees a monster in the lake, but no-one believes him. Is there really a monster? (TV-PG-V) Behold! The Demon Dog's Date!: Patrick meets a pretty demon dog who only loves him when he is in the same form as her. But, after a freak accident, he loses his power, and she doesn't love him anymore, so he undergoes a deadly test, with the help of Krabs, Sandy, and Spongebob, to regain it. (TV-14-L) Note: '''The violence, and suggestive dialogue in the episode are at TV-PG level but due to the frequent use of the B-word (despite it being used to describe a dog) gave it a TV-14. It is rated 12 in England for '''moderate violence, and frequent language. Behold! The Error!: Patrick is able to become a demon dog again but it turns out he again begins glitching at random times, causing humorous results. (TV-PG-LV) Behold! This Isn't Water, This Is Gas!: While investigating a strange gas leak, Spongebob finds that their common type of fish turns into a monster in front of gasoline! (TV-14-DV) Behold! Memories of Bikini Bottom!: SpongeBob begins to have flashbacks of his old life in Bikini Bottom and feels homesick. He decides to visit home. But once he gets there, he finds out it's no fun anymore since Squidward has died, Mr. Krabs is retired and Patrick and Sandy are in Swiss City. (TV-PG-V) Behold! The Battle of the Seven Seas!: Pirates come to Swiss City and kidnap a member of each clan. To get them back, everyone must fight the pirates! (TV-14-V) Behold! Warrior Status!: Everyone becomes jealous when Patrick is moved up to warrior status and begins "advanced training". (TV-PG-LV) Behold! The Evil Sensei!: After a long time, the new sensei, Sensei III comes. But the people of Swiss City soon realise the horrible truth about him... (TV-14-DSV) Behold! Trilogy of Terror!: (Halloween Special) It is Halloween night and the monsters are loose. Spongebob, Patrick and Sandy find a rare time to stay away from their tribes and have a little private time. They gather round the campfire and each one tells a scary story: Patrick's story: A new and improved tribe house (with the voice of Fred the Fish) is brought to Swiss City and all the tribes stay in it. The house immediately gets a knack for Sandy, but then tries to kill Patrick... Sandy's story: Spongebob and Patrick accidentally kill Sandy after driving a boat in Swiss City, and they try to dispose of the body without any of the residents seeing, but she comes back as a werewolf! S'pongebob's story: '''Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy stay in Swiss Hotel for a week, but Sword cuts off the TV and disposes of all the donuts, so Patrick goes crazy and tries to kill them all! (TV-14-LSV) '''Note: '''This episode is a spoof of The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror. It is not aired on Bikini Bottom TV Junior for violence reasons and for the sexual references in Patrick's story. Behold! The Pet Shop!: A pet shop comes to town, selling 'warrior pets'---pets who can talk and act like cute warriors---but in reality they are trying to steal their owner's bodies! Can SpongeBob stop Patrick from falling into the trap? (TV-PG-V) Behold! I Didn't Count On This!: Patrick catches Sandy kissing SpongeBob, breaks up with her, and runs away from Swiss City as everyone is on the hunt to find him. (TV-PG-SV) Behold! Patrick The Pirate!: Patrick has ran away to a group of pirates, and the only way for Swiss City to win him back is to win party games made by the pirates; including casino and drinking games! (TV-14) '''NOTE': The original rating for this episode was TV-PG-LV, but the gambling themes and alcohol pushed it up. Behold! Tourists Only!: Tourists come to Swiss City for the summer and interrupt training with their annoying behavior, so the only way to continue training is to get rid of them or...kill them! (TV-PG-V) Behold! The Prevention Of Sensei IV!: The gang discovers The City of Blood has captured Sensei IV as they go on a hunt to find him in The City of Blood, which is now twice as terrifying! (TV-14-V) Behold! When They Cry!: A group of two murderers attacks Swiss City, making each of their kills more gruesome and untraceable...who will catch these vicious fiends? (TV-14-LV) Note: The name of the episode, When They Cry, refers to the popular anime also referred to as Higurashi. This episode is not aired on Bikini Bottom TV Junior due to it's dark themes and bloody violence. It is rated '12' in England for moderate bloody fantasy violence. Behold! Unacceptable?!: Sensei IV turns out to be a bossy know-it-all, believing that the training place is in "unacceptable" condition and forces every warrior to work harder. (TV-PG-V) Behold! Young Forever?: A new potion has been conquered up, made so people can be young forever, but secretly it was created by Plankton, in order to try to turn everyone into babies again! (TV-PG-V) Behold! Demons Attack!: A mysterious capsule lands in Swiss City while many clan members lose their minds and their eyes turn red. Is this the work of DEMONS? (TV-14-V) Note: This is the second episode rated 15 in England. It is rated for strong horror. It is not aired on Bikini Bottom TV Junior for its scary themes. Behold! The Mind Eraser!: After SpongeBob sees The City of Blood's secret attack plans, they tie him up and attempt to erase his memory to keep him a slave of The City of Blood. Who will save him? (TV-14-V) Note:: This episode, along with other episodes concerning The City of Blood, is not aired on Bikini Bottom TV Junior, due to the fact that The Seven Creatures saga wasn't aired. Behold! Moving to Trash City!: Patrick meets a girlfriend from the City of Trash and he moves to the city to stay with her. The gang want him back, but the path there is filled with traps and monsters! Can they survive? (TV-PG-DSV) Behold! Warriors Abridged!: A gag episode of Warriors of Bikini Bottom. In this episode, SpongeBob comments on how this used to be a show for young kids, and Sandy tries to capture 'plot holes', mysterious creatures that ruin the stories to episodes. (TV-PG-LV) Behold! Swiss City Falls!: Two mysterious creatures enter Swiss City and kill everything in their path. Spongebob and the gang must protect themselves from the monsters and save Swiss City from becoming a ghost town! (TV-MA-V) (re-rated TV-14-LV) Note: This is the first WoBB episode to be rated TV-MA. It was rated for its gory deaths and high body count though it was re-rated TV-14-LV on appeal (after the episode was advertised as TV-MA, the creators complained and so there was an appeal). It was also rated 15 in England for strong bloody fantasy violence and bleeped very strong language. It is also not aired on Bikini Bottom TV Junior. Behold! The Locket!: Patrick's girlfriend sacrifices herself for The City of Trash, leaving Patrick with nothing more then a locket to remember her by. SpongeBob must stop Patrick from going into a deep depression while keeping up with his warrior training. (TV-PG-V) Behold! Night, Night, Night, Night... After warrior training is moved to night, the City of Blood decide to rain on their parade by sending out dark creatures, zombies and undead to destroy them all! Will the gang make it? Will Sensei IV move the time slot back? (TV-14-NV) Note: This is the first time a show has had an N (nudity) content descriptor, as the MPAA thought that nudity should not give things an S descriptor. It was given the descriptor for a scene where Patrick is chased naked through a graveyard. Behold! The Inner Warrior!: SpongeBob accidentally makes a clone of himself, which turns out to be the stronger version of him. At first, SpongeBob uses it to slack off instead of going to training, but he soon finds out that it is destroying the city! How will he ever stop it? (TV-PG-LV) Note: This is the first episode to contain licensed music. The song is "The Inner Warrior" by Willie Dowling, and was also featured on The Amazing World of Gumball. Behold! Shadowslayers!: After strange shadow monsters descend over Swiss City, Spongebob and the gang begin secretly training to become Shadowslayers. (TV-PG-LV) Behold! Shadowslayers vs. Swiss City!: Warriors around Swiss City begin criticizing Shadowslayers (unaware that SpongeBob and the gang are apart of them) and plan to attack them. Will SpongeBob and the gang convince them to cancel their attack? (TV-14-V) Behold! Monsters Unite! (One Hour Special): All the monsters from the previous episodes that are alive lead an attack on Swiss City! Will the monsters prevail? (TV-14-DLSV) Behold! Yet Another Sensei!: Sensei IV gets killed by an evil tree, and a new sensei comes in. He acts really nice, but he has some dark secrets that Patrick will stop at nothing to know about... (TV-PG-DSV) Behold! Into the Void!: After strange, twisted creatures start coming out of a portal, Spongebob goes in to find out why it is happening. Meanwhile, Patrick wakes up chained to a room in the City of Blood with no knowledge of how he got there... (TV-14-V) Behold! Mrs Puff's Fighting School!: After Bikini Bottom is destroyed by void creatures (see the previous episode) Mrs Puff retreats to Swiss City and starts a fighting school and has plans on becoming the sensei. Her plans do not seem to fail as Sensei V is sucked into the void, never to be seen again. But Spongebob thinks there is a curse on the sensei job, and he doesn't want Mrs Puff to die, so he must stop her from getting the job. (TV-PG-DLV) Behold! The City of Bunnies!: The gang discovers a cute, adorable land called The City of Bunnies that The City of Blood has plans to corrupt and brainwash! How will they save the innocent land? (TV-PG-V) Behold! In Denial!: Spongebob kills the leader of the City of Blood, but he exploded, so no-one believes him because of the warrior rule "If you don't have the body, you didn't kill it". Can he convince them? (TV-PG-DV) Behold! Ghost in the Celler!: Patrick believes an evil spirit is hiding in the basement of the training place, so he goes down with SpongeBob at night...and discovers it is the leader of The City of Blood, waiting to possess one of the Swiss City warriors! How will they take him down this time? (TV-14-V) Behold! Into the Void: Part Two: Spongebob wakes up on solid ground to find out that the whole of Swiss City has been taken deep into the void and he has to go in to find it! Will he get it back without being killed, lost or mutated? Is Swiss City going to be alright? Will Bikini Bottom or Sensei V ever be found again? Find out in this epic study of the void! (TV-14-DSV) Behold! Into the Void: Part Three: SpongeBob finds a mutilated Sensei V and discovers that there is indeed a curse on the sensei job, due to a curse of bad luck that was given on the original sensei when he was a child. The only way to reverse the curse is battle with the leader of a group called "The Void Masters"! Will SpongeBob accept the challenge? (TV-14-LV) Sign-Ups Ponyo Fan: Producer (Season 1-Present) JellyfishJam38: '''Writer International versions of the show In the UK, Warriors of Bikini Bottom is syndicated on Sunday evenings on most channels, though some episodes do have to air after 9:00. It is aimed at a family audience when aired in the UK, and most episodes are given a '12' or 'PG' rating (the ones with '15' ratings are aired past 9:00). In Canada, Teletoon plays the show typically on Friday nights, right before Teletoon at Night, meaning it is aimed at a teenage audience there. It is rated "PG" there. YTV, however, plays the Bikini Bottom TV Junior cuts and aims mainly at young kids with a "C8" rating. The Poland dub is slightly different then the original, changing "The City of Blood" into "The City of Nightmares" and often having the warriors address the sensei as "leader" or "kind one", sometimes even "sir". It is rated "12" there and aimed at a teenage audience. In New Zealand, the show is given a 'G' rating for it's earlier episodes because it was found not to cause distress to audiences under 14. It is aimed at a family audience there and has no changes to the dub. In France, the show is rated "10", mainly aimed at late pre-teens/teen audience. The dub is translated into French, but most of the script translates the same. Trivia This show ranges between TV-PG and TV-14, depending on the amount of blood and violence. While most episodes receive a "V" after their rating, later episodes will have D (dialog), L (language), S (sexual content), or V (violence) (or all of the above) ranging between TV-PG and TV-14. '''Note: Sometimes it will be just the plain rating. The show was originally intended to be a parody of the real show Kekkaishi. Video Game Main topic: Warriors of Bikini Bottom (game)﻿ Category:Spin-Offs